


Falling From The Throne

by writingintoexistence



Category: Jon Bellion (Musician)
Genre: Accidental Relationship, Alternate Universe - High School, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/M, Forbidden Love, High School, Minor Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph, Secret Relationship, Slow Burn, beautiful mind - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 13:44:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19906663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingintoexistence/pseuds/writingintoexistence
Summary: I spent my past 3 years working with the cheerleaders who only included me because they liked how ruthless I was. But that was completely by accident. On the first day of school my freshman year, I was trying to stuff my text books into my locker and accidentally slammed the metal door on a dorky looking guy, named Jon. I felt really bad but the head cheerleader happened to be next to me and the idea of being a cheerleader sounded great to me so I told him off for being in my way. The next day, a couple of cheerleaders came up to me and told me that Jenna, the head cheerleader, personally asked me to join her for lunch. From then forward, I was apart of the "Elites."Now, I was in my senior year of high school and I was known as the cheer captain and the biggest bitch on campus. My name is Vienna Holland and this is the story of how I fell from my throne because of a guy named, Jonathan Bellion.





	Falling From The Throne

**Author's Note:**

> the timeline is all off and not at all accurate   
> this is just fanfiction set in a high school au   
> please enjoy!

Life was never easy for me. I moved around a lot because of my dad’s work. I never stayed at a school longer than a year or two so I never had many friends. For as long as I can remember I would beg my parents to let me live with my aunt up in Long Island, NY, but my father always said no. My mom was just like me and wanted to settle down and not move from place to place, but dad would never give in. After 14 years of trying to make the best out of my school experiences, I gave up trying because I would always be known as “the new girl.” 

But one night my dad finally noticed how unhappy my mom and I were, and told us he would quit his job in order to settle down. That night my world changed, and not like I expected it would. I attend Eastworth Academy now which was a popularity-centered school. On the first day, each student is categorized in the “Elites” or the “Nobodies” by the student body which I was completely not expecting. The Elites consisted of the football players, the cheerleaders, the wealthy, and most attractive, and anyone that wasn’t in any of those groups were immediately excluded. I heard rumors about the cliques but I didn’t think it was as extreme as it was. As soon as you got labeled as a “nobody,” your social life was over and the Elites controlled you. 

I knew the school was toxic and against all my morals, but academically, it was exceptional. I never intended to be so harsh as to label people for how they look or who they talk to, but I was desperate for friends. I just wanted to belong to a group. I wanted to be a normal teenager, so I had to suck it up and fake it. And so I did.

I spent my past 3 years working with the cheerleaders who only included me because they liked how ruthless I was. But that was completely by accident. On the first day of school my freshman year, I was trying to stuff my textbooks into my locker and accidentally slammed the metal door on a dorky looking guy, named Jon. I felt really bad but the head cheerleader happened to be next to me and the idea of being a cheerleader sounded great to me so I told him off for being in my way. The next day, a couple of cheerleaders came up to me and told me that Jenna, the head cheerleader, personally asked me to join her for lunch. From then forward, I was apart of the Elites. 

Now I was in my senior year of high school and I was known as the head cheerleader and the biggest bitch on campus. My name is Vienna Holland and this is the story of how I fell from my throne.

.

“Vienna, wait up!” 

I practically ran the school. My morals and ethics were out the window at this point and I honestly couldn’t care what anyone thought of me, not that anyone dared to question my authority. Everyone did as I said because they all saw me as their key into the Elites. I had the whole school wrapped around my finger and man, it sure did feel good to be the queen. 

I was on my way to my car when Shawn Prince, the football team’s captain, called out for me. He had been trying to get together with me since the day I got chosen as captain, but I always turned him down. Shawn was incredibly handsome, with his nice honey colored eyes and chiseled abs, but I needed to play hard to get. 

“Vienna, one day I’ll get you to say yes to a date. And I can assure you, you’ll wish you would’ve said yes sooner!” He shouted like a lunatic as I was driving away. Yeah one day I’ll say yes, just not today.

And remember how I said that my dad had to quit his job in order to settle down? My parents and I had to live with my aunt for the last three years. And don’t get me wrong I love my aunt, but I was embarrassed about my living situation. My parents worked double shifts to afford living in Long Island and so I could continue attending private school. One day my dad spent all our savings on stock, and to my mom’s disbelief, it actually paid off. My parents and I bought a house and they no longer had to work double shifts. My life was going great. 

.

As football season was coming to an end with homecoming in two weeks, everyone was preparing for spirit week. The athletes, cheerleaders, and student government worked hard to put the homecoming week together. But there was one issue: the school was holding a talent competition to preform during halftime. Sure I didn’t see the issue at first, but then the principal put a nobody in charge of that event meaning anyone could audition destroying the peace. 

“Ugh I cannot believe Dr. Harries put a nobody in charge of the spirit week events! Never in the history of this school has a nobody been in charge. Who the hell is Melanie Joseph anyway?” Maddy, the closest thing I have to a best friend, asked me infuriated at the idea. 

“Yeah I can’t believe it either. Let’s just hope this Melanie bitch doesn’t ruin our final homecoming week.” I said, walking into the auditorium to see what the SGA team’s final decisions were. 

The cheer squad and I made our way to the front, kicking out a group of nobodies out of the seats. Like I said, I’m a bitch. 

“Welcome Eastworth! My name is Melanie Joseph, the vice SGA president. I have been put in charge seeing as our president, Fawn Woods, is out for personal reasons. “ She means that she’s out of the country getting liposuction and that loser got to be in charge. “Starting next week, spirit week commences!” She exclaimed, but not getting a reaction from the audience because the elites weren’t excited about Melanie. “Um alright, well our theme is Red Carpet Hollywood! On Monday we will have “Celebrity day” so dress up like your fave! On Tuesday we will have “Old Hollywood day” where y’all dress up from different eras! Wednesday will be “Pap-Free day” so come to school in pj’s or the worst outfit you can find. Thursday is “Cartoon day” and finally on Friday we will all wear school spirit wear to support our team!” I stopped listening about the extra details until she said something about the talent contest. 

“And as y’all may know, we will be hosting a singing competition and the winner will preform half-time at the game as well as score free homecoming tickets! Anyone is able to audition so sign up on the sheet up here after this meeting!” Melanie said, looking at me directly in the eyes when she said “anyone” was able to join. She thinks she can cross me? We’ll see about that. 

Later that day when the girls and I were going to practice, we came across several different bands who were practicing for their auditions in the gym. The gym was huge, but I was definitely not sharing with any losers. 

I made my way around one by one, threatening the groups to leave until there was only one left. 

“Listen up, losers. You already know who I am. And you should know what I could to you if you don’t leave my gym instantly. “ I said to a guy who was a whole foot taller than me. I couldn’t see what he looked like because he was turned around. I knew these nobodies were scared regardless of how much taller they were than me. 

“Excuse you? Are you deaf, moron? I said scram!” I angrily stated, but still not getting a reaction from the guy. His two other friends seemed a little scared but their dark-haired friend wasn’t turning around to face me.

“Don’t worry guys, we’re not going anywhere.” The guy told his friends, slowly turning around to face me. And that’s when I realized it was the same dork from freshman year, but so much taller. His clothes were baggy and wrinkled, his red shoes looked very worn out, and his black rectangle glasses weren’t helping his case. Overall his appearance screamed, “nobody.” 

“Look Vienna, my boys and I aren’t going anywhere. The principal gave us permission to practice in the gym. Besides I heard you’re supposed to be practicing outside. What? Scared of bugs, princess?” He talked back, leaving me completely baffled and extremely annoyed. No one has ever talked back to me and gotten away with it. But there was nothing I could do because I was an exemplary student to teachers and staff so I couldn’t go against Harries’ orders.   
After two days of having them practice their shitty covers, which I couldn’t really hear because of how much louder we made our music, we had it. The girls and I gathered a few guys from the football team to teach them a lesson about messing with Elites. A part of me deep down didn’t want to go through with the plan but that side of me was buried 6 feet deep. 

“This better teach them to stay the hell out of our gym. “ I said, grinning once I saw Shawn and his friends walking up to the nobodies who I have come to learn were Jonathan Bellion, Jack Evans, and Carter Brock. 

The girls and I snuck into the principal’s office and turned off the security tapes just long enough for the guys to roughen them up in the parking lot. Shawn said that we weren’t allowed to come along in case they had to run out if they got caught so we resumed to practice till Shawn sent me the all clear. 

.

The following day, in my second period English class, I got to thank Shawn for the favor, but in exchange I had to agree to a date. As I sat down next to Shawn, I began thanking him. 

“Thank you for the favor. The girls and I were sick and tired of sharing our gym. “ I whispered, not wanting the teacher to hear me, I did sit in the front after all. 

“No problem, babe. Oh, and look who it is. Here comes Bellion. “ he smirked at his dirty work. Jonathan came in with a busted lip and bandaged hands, but nothing too serious. 

“Why doesn’t he have a black eye? Or a swollen cheek? You barely touched the guy!” I angrily whispered at Shawn.

“He held his ground believe it or not, but we still did a number on the other two. Bellion managed to throw a punch at me which hurt like a bitch. In return he got the busted lip. “

“Ms. Holland, Mr. Prince is there something more important you’d like to share with the class?” The English teacher, Ms. Jen, called us out in front of everyone. I looked around the class, and the nobodies were actually enjoying seeing us get called out so I showed no weakness. 

“Yes actually. Shawn and I were discussing our last weeks’ essays you forgot to collect! I’d be happy to collect them, Ms. Jen!” I sweetly stated, earning groans from my classmates. 

“Ah yes! Thank you for reminding me, Ms. Holland. I’ll give you extra credit for being the only student to remind me! “ She smiled, and continued class as soon as I handed her our essays. 

“Nice save.” Shawn said. 

“Next time, I’ll only save my own ass unless you do the job right.” I huffed, now paying attention in class. 

.

After school, I went to the gym expecting Jonathan and his friends to not show up, but to my surprise, they were there. I looked behind them to see the girls looking just as pissed as me. I decided that walking right past them was the best option if I didn’t want to get reported. Sometimes the nice side teachers see of me can be exhausting. 

“Why the hell are they still here? I thought Shawn and his friends would’ve scared them off?” Amberley, one of the girls, asked me, sending the nobodies daggers with her eyes. 

“Hell if I know. All I know is that I will get them out of here.” I assured the girls, resuming to cheer practice. 

.

Once practice was over, I stayed to put away the extension cord we used for our phones. None of their lazy asses remembered or cared enough to put it back into the storage closet. 

As I was putting the cord in the closet, someone came and locked the door from behind me. It smelt like dirty gym socks and must in there. And to make it all worse, I left my phone on the bench with my keys so I was standing in the dark. 

“Open the damn door!” I yelled out to whoever was outside. I could see a shadow from behind the door so I knew there was someone there but they wouldn’t say anything. “I can see your shadow! I know you’re there!” I banged on the door, hoping someone else would come and hear me. 

“Stop banging on the door. Geez you’re so annoying. “ I recognized the voice but I wasn’t sure exactly because it sounded muffled.   
“Who are you and what do you want?” I said more calmly, in hopes of getting out of here sooner. 

“You know who I am. I know it was you who told your boyfriend and his buddies to come and scare us off. Too bad it didn’t work out, princess.” Princess. There’s only one person who calls me that. 

“Open the fuckin’ door, Jonathan! I have no idea what you’re talking about. “ 

“Just admit that you were behind it and we’ll call it a day.“ 

“I didn’t do anything, jackass. “ I banged on the door again hoping to get someone else to notice that I was practically being held hostage. 

“There’s no use in that. There’s no one here at this time. So what’s it going to be, princess? I’ve got all day. “ I could hear him unzipping something, maybe a backpack? The loser was probably doing homework and I was stuck in the storage closet in the dark. This is exactly how I wanted to spend my Friday. 

“Don’t call me that. My name is Vienna. Use it. “

“Whatever you say, princess.”

After what seemed like forever, my stomach was growling. The one day I skip lunch this happens. Great. 

I didn’t know what was worse: starving or being in here so long that I could no longer smell the must and dirty gym socks. 

“It’s been 25 minutes. Are you going to admit that you were wrong yet?” He asked me, but there was no way I was going to admit anything. He has to let me out at some point right?

“No way. “ I stated, making him let out a frustrated groan. 

“I can hear your stomach from here. Just admit it already so we can leave.”

“Well maybe if you didn’t lock me in here, I could’ve been home by now!”

“Tough luck.” 

After another 5 minutes passed, I could hear Jonathan unwrapping something. My stomach wouldn’t stop growling and I guess he was tired of it because he slipped me the other half of his pop tart under the door. 

“Thanks.” Was the last thing I said until another 15 minutes passed by. 

“Well I finished all my homework, and yet you still haven’t admitted you sent Shawn to scare us off. How much longer is this going to take?”

“I’m not saying anything so you should just let me out now. “

“Not gonna happen.”

And at that exact moment, my bladder betrayed me. I suddenly had to pee really bad, but there was no way in hell that I was going to pee at school. Each second felt like hours. I really had to get out of there, but I held it in hoping that it would just go away. 

Nope, this is my breaking point.

“Okay fine! It was me! Now let me out! “ I yelled, no longer being able to hold it in after another few minutes. 

“Nope, you have to say what you did. “

I hated Jonathon more than anyone else at that moment, but I would do anything to get out of there so I admitted it was me. And as soon as I was let out, I practically ran to the girls' locker room. 

Once I was out of the restroom, Jonathan had my phone and keys in his hand. As he dangled my things in his gigantic hand, he told me how he had recorded me admitting to everything. 

“So next time you think you can just kick my boys and I out, remember that I can just go show this to Dr. Harries so she can suspend you. Got it, princess?” I couldn’t believe that he was blackmailing me. I was so infuriated so I just snatched my things from him and fumed out of there. 

I couldn’t believe that a nobody beat me.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! I will update soon!!


End file.
